


Drabbles

by OpheliaHall



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: HIATUS while I work on a bunch of other NMS fics and a Christmas fic.This is simply a place to put my short ficlets regarding the Senpais. I'll update it randomly as inspiration strikes. Pairings will change.





	1. Nervousness (Kyouya)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this too much, so let me know if there are any issues!

You knew it would be hard waiting for your precious student to graduate, but this was beyond anything you imagined. You would help her study for her math tests - she always was quite bad at it. That gave you time together when you weren't visiting or helping out in the café. Everywhere you looked, though, were third year students who had hearts in their eyes. 

It wasn't just jealous paranoia, these suitors literally spent every second they could trying to get her attention and spend time with her. You knew she was bound to have some suitors in an all boy school, but this was too much. What was worse was the fact that you can't tell them to leave her alone. After all, you're only a teacher. You aren't her boyfriend, and it would still be a good while before you could properly confess to her. So, you have to sit in your chair, worry eating away at you as yet another student flirts with her. You even see the foreign teacher, Victor, eye her. For some reason, that makes you even more nervous. You told her you would wait for her, but would she wait for you? 

You stew on this for several weeks, and your demeanor reflects in your grading, apparently - if the fear in your students' eyes have any indication. You simply can't stop thinking about it, and you don't know how to address it. You can't ask her, for fear of her turning you down. Maybe she's afraid of turning you down because you're a teacher? Is your position in authority scaring her from being truthful? What if she feels she has to accept your feelings because of that authority? You don't want to seem forceful and make her cry. You're completely lost and don't know what to do. 

One day, when you're sitting in your chair at the cafe, she comes over and sets a drink on an end table beside me. You didn't think much of it, since that's the normal routine, but you noticed a note underneath the drink. After she left you took it and opened it. It read, "I noticed you seem to be stressed, lately. Let me know if you need a break from tutoring me! Please take care of your health, first. I don't know what I'd do if you became ill." Stunned, you reread the note several times. You think you might cry, but you have a reputation to keep up. You did feel yourself make a small smile, though. Even with all your worry, she can alleviate it in just a few words. You are constantly reminded of why you love her, and you wish her graduation would hurry up and come.


	2. A Happy Life (Hinata & Sousuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata/Kouhai/Sousuke
> 
> One of my favorite pairings, so I hope you enjoy! Again, let me know if there are any edits I need to make!

An alarm beeped loudly from a phone. Hands scrambled as they picked up each phone to find the dismiss button. Yawns and grumbles are heard throughout the room. Finally, a body rises from the bed. Sousuke stretches as he sets his feet on the ground, letting the covers fall off him. A body shivers lightly behind him, missing his warmth. He smiles and pulls the covers over his love, being sure to place a light peck on her cheek. He made sure to ruffle his brother's hair for a moment while Hinata tried to swat the hand away. 

He got ready as the sun began to rise outside, being careful to make as little noise as possible so he wouldn't further wake up his lovers. He was an early riser so he could practice his archery, while Hinata stayed up late to practice his tea ceremony. Their love was their happy middle, who would rise early enough to open her café, and wake up Hinata, then go to bed late enough to make sure all the daily tasks were done, settling in bed with Sousuke. Truthfully, she adjusted her sleep schedule so she could see them longer. She never told them out of concern that they would insist she set a better sleep schedule. It was nice, though. She always got to wake up in at least one of the twin's arms. If she woke up later, she'd wake up to an empty bed, which makes her lonely simply thinking about it. 

Hinata tended to be obssessive, he knew it, but he also knew that his love got lonely quite easily. He made sure that his tea ceremony room was right by her office, and he kept the doors open so the two rooms felt more connected. Sometimes he would bring her tea, or she would bring him coffee. On days when Sousuke stayed later at the range, they would go to meet him and drag him away to eat dinner together. They always made sure, no matter how busy they were, to eat dinner together. It was easy for time to slip away and hours to pass. So, they made sure they always ate dinner together and went to bed together. 

Work trips were the hardest. Sousuke left often for competitions, and Hinata would be invited to perform tea ceremony at several venues. They had left during the same time on multiple occasions, leaving their love alone. They would playfully argue over who missed the other more. The coldness in their beds made it hard on all of them. Once, their love had to go to a conference. The brothers thought they might go mad when the spot between them laid empty. 

The day they reunite, though, is always amazing. Even if it had only been a few days, they would embrace as if they haven't seen each other for years. They would kiss, help bring in luggage, and prepare a drink so they could all sit down and talk about their travels. For one day, whatever was planned would be put on hold. They would devote their whole attention to each other. They each had their own profession, but at the end of the day it was each other who mattered the most. They loved each other, and that was enough.


	3. A Happy Life Pt. 2 (Hina,Sous,Souijro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's more fluffy sin and the addition of another soul to this relationship. I'm tired today so much less editing.

They knew he loved her, but they also knew he would never try to come between them. So, they didn't mind when he hung around her at the café or came to visit. They coexisted peacefully, without ever addressing the elephant in the room. One day, though, they both got called to travel for work. It would be a whole two weeks before either of them saw their love, and they wanted desperately to refuse the requests. She wouldn't let them, of course, no matter how much her heart ached at the thought of them being gone for so long. 

When they left, she tried to busy herself with work. When all that could be done was finished, she cleaned the house spotless. Then she weeded the garden and planted new flowers. It looked quite stunning outside, really. When all of the outside work was done, she tried making new dishes, only to realize she made far too much for one person and it would spoil before her lovers returned. It may be the only time she cursed her efficient work ethic. The house felt eerily empty without them there, so she tried playing music to liven up the place, but it only worked for so long. She still needed to find someone to give this food to, as well. 

She decided to call their cousin, who would visit when she was lonely, and offer the meals to him. He gladly accepted, and soon after the call he had arrived to have dinner together. They talked about life and joked around, and he comforted her in her loneliness. She made sure to invite him to come back the next day for food, and he gladly accepted. After they bid their farewells, she called her lovers to check in. 

They didn't acknowledge him before now. He could always be trusted alone with her due to his family loyalty, but an idea struck in their minds at the same time. They both respected their cousin greatly, and knew he would do anything for her. He also spent considerably less time away from home because his galleries could be hosted in their city. So, who would be better to keep her company? Sousuke brought it up first, suggesting Soujiro stay with her over the time they were gone. She protested, saying she didn't want to be a burden to a relative. Hinata chimed in that she would never be a burden to him, but she still rebuffed the idea. The twins worked with her until she agreed to at least call him. 

They had him join the group call so they would all be present. Naturally, the request made Soujiro pause. The twins reassured him that it was what they wanted, though. They even suggested he sleep in the same bed as her, which she gasped at. She started to go into a rant on how they shouldn't force their cousin to do strange things, but Soujiro cut her off and assured her it was fine. Hinata did pipe up that nothing more than kissing was allowed, though, and he could hear Soujiro choke on his water and his love make an embarrassed squeak. She began to scold him for his teasing, and he let out a chuckle. She didn't realize he was being serious. It was both cute and worrying how naive she was about men who loved her. Sousuke came to his brother's backup, saying that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to share a kiss or two. They could even go on dates and get to know each other better than before. "After all, Soujiro is madly in love with you." 

The sound of a phone dropping was heard, and it wasn't until they heard their love almost swear that they realize it was her. Soujiro remained silent from shock and embarrassment. It took about an hour of nervous stuttering from both him and his now not so secret crush to go through a temporary living plan that was approved by the twins. They made sure to lay down basic rules, and explain why they're deciding to add their cousin to the relationship. They'll work on the more permanent living arrangements once they return, specifically how deep they are willing to allow him into their relationship. They weren't too worried, though. What mattered most was that their love had someone with her. Their security systems were state of the art, but they still worried about break ins when she was there. Finally, they all hang up, and Soujiro packs clothes to head over to their house. 

When he knocked on the door and entered, the atmosphere was more than awkward. He looked at his long time love, and tried to break the ice. It was so late that they were both exhausted, but they were nervous to head towards the bedroom. Finally she sighed and took him by the hand to lead him to the bedroom. She had changed into modest night clothes before he arrived and she turned around so he could change in privacy. She showed him where the light was and laid down. He changed and headed to turn the light off, hesitating for a moment before finally flipping the switch. He walked over to the bed and eased into the covers, feeling her warmth inches from her. He slowly put his arms around her, feeling her tense, then relax. It took a while for them to fall asleep, but eventually they succumbed to exhaustion. 

Waking up in each other's arms was another awkward experience, but over the next several days they became more used to each other in this intimate way. They did as the twins said and went on a few dates to restaurants, working on building up their familiarity with each other. They even shared a small kiss a few days before Sousuke and Hinata were meant to return. On their final night alone, they comfortably laid down in each other's arms and shared a kiss. The next morning Hinata came home early, walking in to see them sleeping peacefully. He stretched before laying down gently beside his love, joining them for a small nap. It was when Sousuke came home that they all woke up. 

Soujiro and their love jumped at seeing Hinata beside them, with him laughing at his little surprise. Their love got up to prepare breakfast for them all, and they all sat down to discuss the events of the past two weeks. Sousuke and Hinata noticed how close Soujiro sat next to her, and shared a glance before deciding that perhaps this was for the best. They never expected to add another lover to their relationship. Then again, they never expected to be sharing the love of their life, either. As long as they were happy together, it didn't matter how strange their relationship was. It was enough.


	4. The Night Before Christmas (Souh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for inspiration to write this one and lo and behold Michael Buble Christmas album came to the rescue. I listened to Silent Night while writing this. It's a very calming chapter, so please let me know if you see any errors! I'm liking the "and that is enough" theme so I'll probably reuse it a lot. ^^;;;

The snow lightly fell outside as customers bundled up by the fire. The holidays were always a busy time in the hotel business. People would travel to visit family and friends and need a place to stay during their visit. There were always business men and women forced to work on the holiday, as well. Souh made a point of keeping his doors open to everyone who needed it, even at the expense of his own holiday plans. His loving wife was understanding, and made sure to keep the hotel cafe partially open so cold travelers could sit down by the fire and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate. She insisted on being the only employee open on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so the other workers could have time with family. The hours were adjusted so she wouldn’t work all of Christmas Day, but she made sure that the guests would have a place to go for coffee in the morning. Her experience handling a larger cafe back in high school gave her the skill to easily handle a half open cafe filled with guests. 

 

Souh was working around the clock to fill in positions of people who requested off for the holidays or who were given the day off. They were truly working a skeleton crew, but he made it work. Guests were coming in all day and all night, rushing to get to their destinations. At the very least, once they signed in, they dropped off their belongings in their rooms before heading straight to their family homes. Few people, aside from staff, were actually in the hotel until late. The hotel stayed open all night to ensure any late traveler could find shelter, and a good number did. A few minutes until midnight, he decided to take a small break and head over to the cafe. He saw a few patrons sitting by the fire, wrapped in hotel blankets, drinking steaming beverages. They were peacefully talking, some becoming drowsy from the late night and warmth of the fire. Souh gave them greetings before looking around for his wife.

 

He found her cleaning some tables and getting ready to close the cafe for the night. She would open it again at 6:00am, so she needed to finish up so she could get some rest. She smiled when she saw her husband walk towards her as she picked up the last chair to put on the table. They kissed lightly before she asked if he would like something to drink, and they decided to sit down with their own cups of hot chocolate farther from the guests. They sat by a window to watch the snow fall as the clock ticked. They were too tired to have much conversation, but they were able to convey their feelings through their held hands. Their warmth was comforting, and it allowed them to stop and enjoy the moment they had together. The clock struck midnight, and the guests cheerfully told each other Merry Christmas. The couple simply squeezed each other’s hands and shared a smile. It was a Merry Christmas. They were together, doing what they both loved.

 

After the guests left the cafe and the cleaning was done, Souh walked with his wife to their temporary room upstairs to get some sleep before getting back to work. That morning, the guests were greeted with warm coffee, tea, and coco, plus a few warm pastries. Mostly the business people were there to enjoy it, with other guests heading to their family homes to celebrate Christmas. The cafe closed at noon, though guests had left long before the closing time. Once the manager was done, she locked the door and found her husband waiting for her. He took her hand and they left the hotel to go home and sleep. They could exchange gifts when they woke. For now, they simply wanted to sleep in one another’s arms. That was enough.


	5. A New World (Takahiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is simply what I wrote listening to the previously mentioned song. Takahiro and Kohai-chan run a small cafe together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors, as usual! Thank you for reading!

The Christmas lights outside the cafe glittered and sparkled as Takahiro and his wife finished cleaning the floors and dishes. The other workers were sent home early, and the two owners set up the “Closed for Christmas” signs in the doorway. Takahiro made sure they didn’t miss anything before turning the lights off and locking the door on their way out. There was a light snowfall piling atop the already coated earth. Even in their busy street, the snow made the area seem quiet and peaceful. Most of the normal crowds in the street were home or out doing last minute shopping in the commerce district. The couple took each other’s hands and began the walk to their new house. They made the move a month ago in anticipation of a new arrival in their family: a precious little girl that was due in only a few weeks. They liked to joke that their daughter would be born on New Year’s Day, though they know that would be too soon.

 

The walk home was more of a stroll as they took in the myriad lights and decorations for the Christmas holiday. Takahiro would point out different items in the shop window, and his wife would stop him from trying to go in and buy them. He, in turn, would stop her when she saw baby items she wanted to buy. They had already done all of their Christmas shopping early in the month, though last minute buys was always tempting. Faint music could be heard from carolers and roadside musicians hoping to gain those last few tips before departing. The cold made them draw closer together, wrapped in their many coats and scarves. Their soft breath could be seen in the air, puffing up when they would talk and laugh.

 

At last they arrived to their home. It was moderately decorated with a few wreaths and ribbons-there was no time to put up lights. Though not a lot of people decorated for Christmas in their neighborhood, the couple felt that they should keep their tradition going. Takahiro grabbed their mail as his wife headed inside, taking off her many layers of warmth to go make hot chocolate. She missed that she couldn’t drink coffee, but the baby’s health was far more important than her personal tastes. She added as many ingredients as possible to the hot chocolate to create a unique flavor for her cravings. The cup she gave to her husband was simpler, with fewer ingredients. They had eaten dinner at the cafe, so they decided to simply sit on the couch and talk while they drank their coco. The tree they had was small, but still beautifully decorated. They talked of the ornaments they would need to get once the baby was born. A baby’s first Christmas was always an important moment. Should they get an ornament that they can put her picture in? Should it be custom made? Perhaps an ornament with charms to mark each year would be best? Though simple, the conversation was one they deeply discussed. They wanted everything to be as perfect as possible for this new child, even though perfection didn’t exist.

 

They knew they would struggle as parents. Their daughter would grow and go through stages. She may become rebellious, doing things they forbid. She may not like helping in their cafe. The couple would worry if they thought too far into the future, so they tried to take each day at a time. Just to see their daughter smile would be enough for them. If they can be happy together, as a family, that would be all that they would ever need. For now, though, they must wait for their little bundle of joy to be born. They will go to sleep with minds filled with thoughts, then awake Christmas morning to celebrate and appreciate each other. In a few weeks, they will then be able to celebrate one more precious person in their lives. The snow will continue to fall, making the world seem new; and for the couple, the world truly will be.


	6. A Golden Heart (Haruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. :p Please let me know if anything seems off or needs editing!

Laughter rang out across the halls as students ran away from the new teacher as she chased them. “Get back here and finish your assessments!” she yelled out. She turned a corner and then ran right into Haruka-sensei, them both tumbling down to the ground. The students running paused to laugh more and wave goodbye as they ran outside to go play. The teacher half laughed and half grumbled as Haruka helped her up and dusted her off. “They ran away again?” he chuckled. She sighed and stretched as she spoke, “yes...Those guys need to take their assessments seriously! They’re going to help them figure out what they what to do after college if they would just do them!” Haruka simply smiled and lead his wife into the infirmary a couple doors down. 

 

He got out the kettle to make some tea for them and sat down next to her as the water boiled. “They know you care, so don’t worry. I bet they have been thinking about their futures a lot lately.” His lovely wife sighed and rested her chin in her hand. “I hope you’re right. They can do so much with their skills! Their grades are good enough to get into all of their first choices, so I hope they really consider their majors.” He patted her knee and got up to finish making the tea. “You always work hard, and I’m sure they notice. They probably just don’t want to think about leaving behind such a great teacher!” Said teacher laughed and shook her head. “I’m still far away from being great. Kyouya gets a lot better results than me on exams, though he’s math.” Haruka nodded his head and looked thoughtfully at her. “You’re right. In math, he’s the best. You’re not a math teacher, though, and the students always enjoy your classes. You have a very low fail rate and even the ones you do fail agree it was their fault. Honestly, I’m surprised you weren’t a guidance counselor with how much you help and care for the students of this school.”

 

She was a little surprised by his words, but smiled. “I actually considered being a guidance counselor, but sometimes students feel that they can’t or shouldn’t go to a specialist to get help. I knew that if I was a teacher, I would have a better chance of helping the students and understanding better what their worries are. I just want students to like waking up in the morning to go to school.” At this revelation Haruka sat in front of her and gave her tea, looking quite surprised. After a moment he composed himself and then laughed. “You really have a heart of gold, don’t you? Maybe I married an angel after all.” Before his wife could protest his statement he quickly leaned in and pecked her lightly on the lips, causing her to blush. His laughter bubbled up as he sat back down and watched the students running outside, smiling and chasing each other as some went home and some to club activities. 

 

Maybe they should stop by the cafe before heading home? They already had tea, yes, but there was a new cake released for the holiday that he was sure his love would like. He realized she was staring at him so he turned his attention back to her. She cleared her throat then shyly said, “I have to do some shopping before heading home...I was thinking of cooking your favorite meal tonight. Would you like that?” His eyes lit up and he joyfully accepted, deciding to get the cake as a surprise once she left. She finished the rest of her tea then got up to head back to her classroom. Once she had her things she could head out. Haruka walked her out and, after ensuring she had left the building, walked over to the cafe to pick up some cake. Every day was always a good day with her in his life, and he had a feeling tonight was going to be even better. He truly loved his life.


	7. A Little Shopping (Kyouya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of anything to say other than the usual, so....enjoy?

The young teacher walked through the shopping district, looking at all the sales and new items being displayed. She talked to the old shopkeeper at her favorite odds and ends shop, peering at a cute figurine that was in the window. “It’s a cute figurine.” She jumped at the familiar voice behind her. She quickly turned around to scold the perpetrator. “Kyouya! Don’t scare me like that! You always sneak up on me!” She could see him fighting back a smile, but he failed as he let out a light chuckle. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. How about I buy you that figurine as an apology?” She wasn’t completely over him scaring her, but the figurine would look cute on the windowsill in their bedroom. “...Can I put it in our bedroom?” “Of course. I think it would look nice there.” He knew she would put it there in the first place, but it was nice that she asked him before deciding. 

 

The shopkeeper smiled knowingly at them both, then turned to Kyouya. “I always hear about Mr. Kyouya from your cute wife, but it’s nice to finally see you in person. You should join her in shopping sometime! Give us old ladies something nice to look at!” She winked at him and laughed with the wife as Kyouya blushed lightly and looked away. He quickly purchased the item and had it wrapped delicately, his wife insisting on holding it. “You can carry the groceries and anything else I buy.” He wondered just how much she would be buying, and discovered she somehow bought a lot more than he ever realized. He couldn’t help but smile at what she did buy, though. They would stop in clothing stores and booths selling winter clothes to see if they needed anything. She seemed to know more about Kyouya’s wardrobe than even he knew. Then again, she did buy most of it. She expertly walked to each vendor, looking at every tie, hat, belt, and glove. She even mentioned possibly going to get a new suit, but he convinced her that it could wait. It was farther away, after all, and they still needed to get groceries. 

 

Once they finally got into the grocery store, Kyouya was carrying several bags of clothes and everyday necessities that he didn’t even realize they needed. He absently wondered how he survived without this amazing woman before marrying her. Oh right, he didn’t. She had actually laughed when she looked at just how bare his home was of anything but the bare necessities. He didn’t even have a spatula for cooking. He ate out a lot more than he realized. Once she came into his life, though, she started cooking for him daily. She somehow managed to teach him how to make simple breakfast, too. He could only chuckle at the first few attempts that were absolute failures. At least he makes good coffee.

 

His wife carted him around, knowing where every item she needed was and getting the shopping done in a surprising amount of time. Checking out took a long time, though, since everyone seemed to be doing their shopping after work and the lines were long. After about twenty minutes they finally exited the store to head home. Kyouya had driven to school today, so he had his car that they could use. His wife liked walking and taking the train, but she was grateful for the car as they headed home. She looked forward to having Kyouya try all the new clothes she got him. The striped tie would look great on him, she was sure. Kyouya took a second to squeeze her hand lovingly before returning his hand back to the steering wheel. This trip, though short and overall normal, helped Kyouya see just how much he was grateful for the woman in the seat next to him. He loved her with all of his heart, and he was so thankful that his life was so blessed.


	8. Tired Eyes (Kyouya & Haruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the US election is today why not forget about our imminent demise and read more OT3 fluff?

Haruka could hear the car parking outside and walked out of the house to go greet Kyouya. He  
was surprised to see his beloved with him, but was glad considering the amount of groceries  
she had. They all helped get everything inside as they greeted each other. Once his wife went  
into the kitchen, she got to work preparing their meal. Haruka and Kyouya sat on the couch  
talking while they waited. They were never allowed in the kitchen when she was cooking  
seriously, so they took the time to catch up on each other’s days. Haruka recalled their wife  
chasing the students and Kyouya couldn’t help but smile and laugh at the image. He  
commented that he would make sure to capture them the next time he sees them. Haruka  
laughed and made sure to warn him not to hurt them. His job might be to help the injured but he  
certainly didn’t want to see anyone injured. He liked not having anyone come to the infirmary,  
even if it was boring. The two continued to talk, sitting closely together and occasionally holding  
hands or pushing stray hair away.

They were interrupted by their wife leaning over the couch to kiss both of them and alert them  
that dinner was ready. Haruka got up excitedly and started to head to the dining table, being  
pulled back by his wife scolding him for not washing up first. Kyouya lightly knocked his head  
disapprovingly and went to the bathroom to get freshened up. Once everyone was sitting down  
at their small table they began to serve themselves. The two men shared the stories that had  
recounted earlier to the amusement of their wife, laughing at the crazy things students manage  
to do during school. She mentioned some of the topics her students had selected for their  
projects, and they tried to figure out what the significance of “Bara characters in loli anime” had  
to do with any subject. They couldn’t help but laugh thinking of what the report will end up being.  
To be fair, the student very well could make an A, as long as they make a good argument. It  
would likely be fun to read no matter how it turns out, they all agreed. Kyouya suggested  
bringing it home so they could all read it together. Haruka agreed that it would be a fun time.  
Maybe they could make a copy of it if it was good and hang it up....maybe in the principal’s  
office. His wife couldn’t stop laughing for two minutes straight at that, which in turn made her  
husbands laugh. They did value their jobs, though, so they decided against it.

They chatted merrily and finished eating their dinner, Haruka loving his favorite dish as  
always-and saying as such. At the last bite Kyouya offered to wash the dishes so his wife and  
husband could go ahead and get their baths out of the way. If he was tired, he was sure they  
were, too, so getting baths out of the way would be beneficial. He headed into the kitchen after  
ordering them to do as such and heard them head upstairs to get ready for their baths. When he  
finished the dishes his wife had come downstairs freshly clean and patting her hair with a soft  
towel. He walked over and kissed her lovingly, being sure to ruffle her hair with the towel in the  
process. She laughed and threw her towel at him as he retreated from her. She slightly  
wondered when it was that Kyouya became so playful, but it was probably thanks to Haruka’s  
influence. Haruka came down a little later and pushed Kyouya up the stairs to finally get his  
bath. He found his wife grading papers on the couch, and scooted her over so she could lay  
against him. He made sure to wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder so  
he could cuddle her fully. She smiled and continued grading.

Once Kyouya had finished his bath he walked downstairs and noticed Haruka and his wife  
dozing as they laid on each other, half graded papers spilling off of the couch and into the floor.  
He carefully picked them up and gently woke them both up, ushering them upstairs to go to bed.  
They mumbled words of affirmation and sleepily trudged upstairs to get in their bed. Kyouya  
turned out the lights and got in bed after them. The two were quickly falling asleep, so he  
wrapped his arms around his wife and held the hand of his husband. Haruka stirred slightly,  
mumbling something about a cake, before drifting off. Finally, Kyouya squeezed Haruka’s hand  
and kissed his wife’s head before shutting his eyes and peacefully falling asleep. When they  
were in each other’s arms, they never had trouble sleeping. They were with their true loves, and  
nothing could be better.


End file.
